


Chaos Reality Runner

by Kizuniya



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chris gets stranded on Archie Mobius, Eggman totally isn't after the chaos emeralds again, Gen, Honest, I mean it, Posting my work here because ff.net is fubar, Sonic X premise inversion, Sonic and Eggman working together, Sonic goes looking for him, Zero Character Bashing, eggman too, to save the human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuniya/pseuds/Kizuniya
Summary: At the end of the Meterex Saga, Due to an unstable dimensional rift Christopher Thorndyke is flung through dimensions and ends up on Archie Mobius Prime, searching for a way home whilst trying not to grow too attached, a task that grows more difficult by the day. At the same time, Sonic and friends (and Eggman) are also searching for the missing Thorndyke, a journey that will become much more of a space odyssey than it already was.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rebuilding The Cosmic Interstate





	Chaos Reality Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I’ve finally rewritten this angsty mess, so here are some notes for clarification  
> The Eggman from S.O.N.I.C.X is more Destructive-when-Bored-Genius than Stone-Cold-Evil-Genius though he has a problem with empathizing with people leading to some of his more questionable acts.  
> Every Sonic story I write is connected, the characters may never meet but they do exist in the same multiverse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t at this time own any published work of Sega, if I did I’d gut the current Sonic fandom and only allow literate people to contribute cutting the fandom back by 90% and improving the quality by the same percentage.

"No! Cosmo…" Tails wept in despair clinging onto Sonic like a lifeline, Sonic held the trembling fox close as tears soaked into his chest fur. When Tails seemed to calm enough to look at the hedgehog Sonic wordlessly opened his hand showing the small seed within, the sole remnant of Cosmo the Seedrian.  
Sonic held the small seed out to Tails who tentatively cradled it and pulled the fox close as they grieved for the friend they had lost.  
A startled exclamation sounded over the communications, instantly all eyes snapped to Chris in the Tornado only to widen in horror at the seeping plasma that was rabidly emerging from the Tornados rear engines slowly enveloping the ship in a corona of fire. Especially of note, was the large metal spike embedded just below the nose of the spacecraft, a large shard of wickedly sharp shrapnel from a destroyed Meterex ship.  
The shrapnel had pierced the Tornado earlier in the battle but Chris had managed to keep the ship running however it was only at the battle's end that the Tornado had really started to give up the ghost.  
Starting with the failure of the cooling systems, cracks running across the cockpit and ending with the shunting of the specially formulated chaos coolant directly into the life support systems, specifically the air filtration system, leaving the human light-headed and seeing double.  
It didn’t help things that the coolant was also slowly burning through the rubber seals in both the ship and Chris’s space suit like acid, the only things separating the human from the merciless freezing vacuum of space.  
Thus it was, that an exhausted Christopher Thorndyke found himself in mortal peril.  
Everyone snapped to attention and scrambled into action hoping against all hope to reach Chris in time not wanting to loose another friend so early.  
"Chris! Hold on we’re coming" shouted Sonic on the verge of panic and fighting through his own exhaustion, he did not want Chris to die, he was the reason Chris was here in this dimension in the first place, they wouldn't have even made it halfway here without him and if he died then Sonic knew he would never forgive himself.  
Chris looked at his friends and even Eggman and Rouge as they tried futilely to save him but were unable to get close to the Tornado which was now hemorrhaging searing plasma into space he coughed into the smoky cockpit and grimaced at the small blood specks that decorated the inside of his helmet. His side was likewise searing in agony. The wound Black Narcissus had given him all that time ago agitated by the coolant that had gotten into his suit as well as the heat.  
Perhaps he should have remained on the Blue Typhoon with the others but his memories of nearly losing Sonic and actually losing Shadow on the Space Colony Ark, still vivid and as traumatizing as when he was a child had urged him to take the Tornado out to hopefully bring them both back after they powered down and now he was paying for it.  
He looked at Sonic, who on the order of Tails, had begun desperately trying to pry the debris spike free from the engine to release the pressure and stop the engine from exploding.  
Sonic looked into Chris's eyes the human's gaze sad and without hope, Chris shook his head wordlessly his hand moving even as the human silently asked the hedgehog to leave horrified Sonic couldn’t help but yell "CHRIS! NO!"  
Neither needed to be slightly sensitive to the Chaos Emeralds power as they glowed ominously energy humming in the void, not having the energy to speak Chris slammed a button on the interface ejecting the metal plating Sonic was standing on and the hedgehog himself into the void away from the exploding vehicle. Chris smiled wanly through smoke meeting Sonics tear-filled eyes one last time as he slowly lost consciousness, slumping in the seat with his fading sight a last glimpse being a red and green glow that rapidly faded into white.  
It should be noted that Chaos Emeralds, extreme heat, a chaos charged hedgehog, thousands of planet eggs, a massive gravity distortion, extreme emotions and a human exposed to more chaos energy than was healthy did not mix well, not forgetting that just five minutes ago a huge life energy draining rip in reality was still in the process of healing shut.  
It was understandable then that the reaction was explosive, for the first time in the vacuum of space, barring acts of chaos energy, a sound was heard. A great red light shot across the stars like a laser its thunderous symphony heard and seen across the universe bathing all in an ominous crimson haze with a noise that defied description.  
Sonic and crew gazed on at the sight, horrified from the Blue Typhoon as the damaged Tornado along with the unconscious Christopher Thorndyke were dragged and unceremoniously flung into the slowly vanishing void, a Blue Chaos Emerald somehow finding its way into the rift, the other six scattering and in a flash of blue light, the human vanished along with the red haze.  
"NO!" Sonic howled slumped to his knees recrimination bouncing around his head, he was jerked out of his self-pity party by a hand gripping his shoulder, yanking him violently to his feet and around to face Eggman who hovered nearby in a spacesuit with a jetpack his face was twisted into an enraged expression that he ordinarily reserved for his more malicious schemes.  
"Don't you dare give up just yet! That light was an incomplete form of Chaos Control! The same kind that brought Chris to our world! As it was, his own version was focused only by his sheer will alone and it was only by chance he came to our dimension in one piece, albeit younger"  
Sonic looked up at Eggman with fragile hope "You mean he's on Earth? Alive?"  
Eggman shook Sonic again violently then let go leaving the hedgehog staring and looked on the verge of tearing out his own mustache "No, you idiot rodent! Sheer will and most importantly focus, brought him here, I hardly think he did the same while half-unconscious! He could have ended up anywhere much like how we all initially ended up on Earth! Even in another reality and that's not counting on him surviving when he was still trapped in that smoking wreck"  
"But we have to try" both Sonic and Eggman swung around to the speaker, a trembling Miles ‘Tails’ Prower "We've already lost Cosmo and Shadow, I refuse to lose Chris when there still might be even the slightest chance we can save him!" There was a note of steel in the fox’s voice as he spoke.  
"How can we? He could be anywhere?" interjected Amy Rose sounding hopeless.  
"It’s not like you could track him" added Bokkun sounded heartbroken seeing as Chris was the only person to treat him seriously, Rouge, however, jerked at the little robot's words "Wait a moment! Doesn't Chris have one of the Chao’s Emeralds, I swear I saw one of the emeralds drifting towards him" wondered Rouge aloud "It makes sense that if we find the Chao’s Emerald we find Chris…"  
A fire was lit in Sonic’s eyes burning green "Then what are we waiting for?"  
"Hold on Sonic" Eggman stroked his mustache "If we do this then we need to find the other Chao’s Emeralds first, the emerald Chris has, has gone with him and was likely drained of its energy in the process making it harder to track, so we need all six emeralds which are likely similarly lost to track that tiny signature and follow it…"  
Eggman trailed off looking at their dejected looks "Oh stop looking so glum! I never said it was impossible. However, if we are going to do this then we need to work together! Additionally, we’ll need to give both our ships a serious overhaul, after all, Dark Oak virtually trashed them and we have barely any power left. I can rewire the egg drive to provide the power but you have to gather the Emeralds" the looks of hope returned.  
"Wait a minute! Why are you helping us Eggman!? What's in it for you?" Knuckles sounded suspicious of Eggman for once who sneered as if dealt great insult, “Consider it a favor to a fellow human” he then stalked off to the Egg Drive to repair it muttering obscenities' under his breath.  
Sonic looked at the retreating human in awe "What set him off?"  
"Who cares we have a friend to save!" roared Tails with newfound raw determination though he was sad about Cosmos she would not want him to wallow in grief it simply fuelled his desire to keep his friends safe.

Unknown Location  
From the sky, it fell. A shooting star incandescent with blue fire, it landed with a crash in the water at an angle and skipped its surface like a stone crashing into the beach and colliding with a tree where it burst into flames with a crackling explosion. Next to the wreck not entirely unscathed but alive laid a human softly groaning as he flitted in and out of consciousness.  
Light, eyelids flutter.  
Fire.  
Hot.  
Burning.  
Pain.  
Voices.  
"What is that?"  
“I.. I don’t know”


End file.
